rollinredfandomcom-20200214-history
Lament Famyar
Lament Famyar is an older elven woman from the city of Silverymoon. She is the mother to Alas Trisquirelle and is a leader of the Elven Supremacy Movement, a group dedicated to the removal of all non-elves from Silverymoon. Description From looking at her, it would be hard for a non-elf to tell the age of this stern woman. The only indication of her age is her stark white hair. She has a slight build, but seems to have the hardened body of a lifelong warrior. Unlike the rest of her cohorts in the ESM (Elven Supremacy Movement) she does not wear clothing that covers her identity, almost inviting people to know her affiliation. She has a forceful personality, thinking that she is right in her own mind and is largely uninterested in other people opinions that do not mirror her own. Relations Lament has had three children, the most notable of them being Alas Trisquirelle, a high ranking scholar in The Vault of the Sages. Having left her family soon after her third child was born, she does not have a strong connection to any of her children. History Lament was alive when Silverymoon was almost exclusively elven, or at least was led by the elves. To Lament, being around to watch the city get more and more multicultural was a curse, though some would think it a gift. She lived on as sacred places that were for elven eyes only were changed to allow other races to come and pray. She watched as the city expanded and allowed other races to build places of worship for their other gods. Even dwarves were allowed to do so. She saw what she believed to be a law abiding city allow disreputable characters in and saw crime and brutality increase. But she did nothing. After all, what could she do? She was a woman of no power or influence. She remained a dutiful and loving wife, and over the years gave birth to three children. However, as time went by, the displeasure she had in her heart increased to dislike and eventual hatred for what was happening to her beautiful city. Eventually, she heard word of a movement of elves that felt the same way as her, and after much trepidation found herself at a meeting of such people. Though she attempted to remain a loving wife and mother, by the time she had given birth to her third child she could stand living a lie no more, and soon after her third child was weaned she left her husband and children behind and joined the ESM. No longer was she a simple elven wife and mother, now she was a crusader of what she felt was right in her heart of hearts. As the years went by, she climbed the ladder of the organisation until she was one of its leaders. As it turns out, all those years of harbouring this ball of hatred in her heart had turned it to steel. Category:NPCs